GINA part I
by Commet
Summary: It's about Daine and Numair's daughter. She finds out *something* about one of her teachers


GINA  
  
By Commet  
  
  
Author's Note: This is probably going to be the shortest part out of the   
mithros-alone-knows-how-many. Yeah, and one more thing. I know this had   
absolutely NOTHING to do with the story, but did you know you pronounce Daine's   
name "Dayn"??? I just found that out today. All this time I've been calling her   
"Diane". Ok, now read. Review, too. It makes me write faster.   
  
Disclaimer: Gina, Coniel, Master Suturb, the guy Master Suturb is talking to all   
belong to me. The rest are creations of the one and only Tamora Pierce.   
  
  
Part I  
  
Gina tapped her foot irritably on the marble floor of the hall. Her teacher was   
late again. This was a complete waste of time! Why, she didn't even need to take   
the dumb wild magic course! Her gift was giving her troubles enough! But, of   
course, her father insisted. It's wasn't that bad when he used to teach her,   
that was actually interesting, but Numair Salmalin, being the greatest mage in   
the land, could not spend all his time at home teaching his ten-year-old   
daughter the art of her magic.   
  
But her new teacher--when he actually turned up for her lessons--was a complete   
phony and spend the time talking about philosophy and hadn't showed her one new   
thing about her power yet. And, of course, Coniel (her brother) would never even   
come close to letting her quit, no matter how much she complained about Master   
Suturb, and he was still here at the university--right at her side.   
  
Hastily checking her watch, Gina decided that if he wouldn't show up in ten   
minuets she was getting out of here. You couldn't really blame Coniel for being   
so insistent (with her father it was simple--any and all magic must be learned).   
Coniel had not a drop of Wild Magic in him, although his gift was much stronger   
then hers. Gina had inherited it from her mother, although it wasn't as strong--  
only with birds, and Gina knew her brother missed her. Gina, herself, could not   
in the least remember who Veralidaine Sarrarsi was, except the fact that she was   
her mother. Coniel was already eight when she had caught unicorn fever the   
second time. No one ever survives a second round, and neither did she.   
  
That's it. She decided. I'm writing to dad. This is nothing but a waste of time   
and money! And she spun around and marched off. Deciding to take the long way to   
the students wing around the gardens of the Carthak University to walk of her   
nerves, she headed outside.   
  
Just as she was about to pass through the forbidden (although everybody went   
through it) garden, Gina froze. She had heard voices. Hushed, tense voices. And   
forgetting all the times her friends had told her to keep out of other people's   
business, she sneaked in closer to be able to hear better.   
  
"--I'm telling you, no one suspects me!" It was her "teacher", Master Suturb.   
  
"You better be certain of that--His Warship won't be happy if this blows!" Said   
another voice, seeming to hold authority. "Remember, the only to gain power over   
Tortall is by gaining control over it's closest allie!" Gina bit her lip to keep   
from gasping. Wooow! This was interesting!   
  
"Yes, yes... You've told me that enough times."  
  
"And you probably still don't get it. What about the girl?"  
  
"Girl? Oh, the Salmalin girl... Don't worry about her. She's got the brains of a   
bird." And if you knew anything, most birds are very smart creatures, thank you.   
Gina though to herself as she frantically tried making the decision of weather   
to run and tell someone about this affair right now or stay to hear the rest and   
risk getting caught.   
  
"I don't want you getting sentimental again. If she gets suspicious, you know   
what to do."  
  
"Yes, yes... Dispose of her..." It was a nice day for a run... A very FAST run!  
  
"CONIEL! CONIEL!" She screamed as she banged on her brother's door. "CONIEL!"  
  
"Mithros Mynoss and Shakith, Gina! Hold on a moment!" The door swung open   
revealing a tall youth of eighteen years of age standing in the frame, wearing a   
deep frown. "What it is?"  
  
"I have to talk to you."  
  
"Aren't you supposed to have wild magic now?"  
  
"Yes, but I have to talk to you about Master Suturb!"  
  
"Gina, I told you, you can't choose your professors. You need this course."   
  
"It's not that! I just heard him talking about a plot to overthrow Emperor   
Kaddar and then invade Tortall!" Coniel looked oddly at her for a moment, then   
shook her head.  
  
"You know, you're getting better at making up these excuses. If you really don't   
want to take this course, you can write to father, although I don't think he'll   
let you off. Now, please go. This is a very sensitive spell." And he closed the   
door.  
  
Gina stared at it in disbelief. If her brother didn't believe her, who would?   
But she couldn't just let this hang. This was too important! Alright, she'd do   
it herself, she though sticking her chin out stubbornly and walking away. She'd   
find enough proof. She'd get to the bottom of this.   
  



End file.
